Mgalekgolo
Overview Hunters (Also known as "Can of Worms", or "Big things") are made up of thousands of worms, who decided that they should form a hive creature because they got tired of being stepped on by other species on their home planet. Now, since they were oppressed by bigger things before, they like to step on other Covenant races because they want them to know how it feels to be stepped on. They have joined alliances with the Elites because both species hate everyone and Gruntiness. When fighting, Hunters are out-fitted with giant penis beams of doom, which they generally shoot at everything that makes them angry. They also carry giant shields that protect them from every weapon in the known universe, up to and including Arnold Schwarznegger, although with their armour they don't really need it. Like the other Covenant species the Hunters have to take a dip in the Butter couldron before battle so sticky grenades will slide off instead of sticking to them. When their friend is killed during a fight, they have been known to have tantrums that can destroy entire solar systems. In this rage they step on anything they see. And then shoot it with their giant green laser cannons of death. Give him a break, you'd be emotional too if your best friend was just killed. Hunters, however powerful, seem to ignore having a shield on their backs. This has caused a guy in Halo to kill many hunters, decreasing the population rapidly enough. Hunters seem to be overconfident. Religion The Hunters are considered satanists because they worship their Gruntiness, similar to playboy bunnies. Instead, they worship something called the playboy bunny. Do not make fun of the playboy bunny in front of a Hunter, as it will get pissed and rush you. The playboy bunny or something is currently hiding underground (literally underground), so an interview was unable to be established-though a close associate gave a purrrrr on her behalf. Alot of Hunters have a strong bond and have even been known to resort to inter-breeding. 2 known hunters that have engaged in this anti social act is Igido Nosa Hurru, Ogada Nosa Fasu Hunters are gay.Or hump them self like God-Zilla considering they are close cousins. Hunters Names To determine names, Hunters warm a bowl of alphabet soup on a bowel and smash it to pieces. If they find some letters scrambled around the broken porcelain, they use that as their name. They will spell 3 names, although they really have 116 names (one for each worm), but because worms suck at counting, they think they have 3. Famous Hunters The most famous Hunter is Yrrah Gnivri, You may know him as Mr. Covenant 2325. He has starred in many movies like Forest Grunt, My Big Fat Green Gun, and Worms Gone Wild. *Igido Nosa Hurru *Ogada Nosa Fasu * Ignot Buges Buglesd *Bunny Greeni Funnie * Frigginda Wierda Nameu *Gunni Greeni Boomi * Whata Kinda Name * Udhja Jdhfa Djfldku * Gibberish Gibberish Gibberish * Bob * Wort-Wort-Wort * Igottagopoo-poo * Imma Picka Mynosa * Tweedlea Aannd Tweedledooe * Blah Blah Blah * Jayce Bac Leg * Imma Madeof Wormsa * Hunter the ADD Doctor * random emo hunter * Immah Fyring Mahlazar